


sunday morning cuddles

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for Femslash February, prompt 22. cuddling fromthis list.





	sunday morning cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, prompt 22. cuddling from [this list.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170220761062)

Lazy Sunday mornings cuddling in bed are the best thing, Ginny decided early on, once she and Luna had moved into their cottage. They  _ had  _ cuddled before, of course, but there is something special in doing so in your very own bed in your very own house with your very own girlfriend, who has sparkly eyes and a kind heart.

The cuddling often leads to kissing, leads to less and then no clothes, and then it’s all sighing, giggles and gasping. And there is cuddling, always, in the bonelesness of afterglow.

Ginny never takes it for granted, nor does Luna.


End file.
